


The Things We Lost

by teddytxt



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddytxt/pseuds/teddytxt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a headcanon post: "Kanato would get frightened in the middle of the night, so Shu being the oldest of the brothers would go and stay in Kanato’s bed until he fell asleep again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Lost

Kanato had always had problems with nightmares, especially after his mother died. He could honestly say he adored her just as much as he hated her, despite all she'd done. The nightmares didn’t start at any particular time, and before she passed they were just nonsense, but after was a different story.

Fire grew and licked at purple hair behind Kanato’s eyelids while blood curdling screams echoed in his head. Kanato was unsure if they were his, his mothers, or both. All he knew was that there was red, burning fire engulfing the void behind his eyes. He could feel his shoulders being pressed down and someone yelling his name eventually broke through the disturbing dream.

"Kanato! Wake up, damn it!"

The boy’s eyes flashed open, immediately staring into blue.

"Ack, g-get off me!"

Shu chuckled half in amusement and half in relief, and sat up on the black canopy bed. Kanato did the same, having been released, he backed against the headboard and clutched teddy to his chest.

"I would’ve been fine, it was just a nightmare."

Shu’s expression softened. He started to reach out to the him, but Kanato flinched and dug his nails into the plush bear.

"You were screaming, y’now. What was it about?"

"Nothing, you should go back to bed. I’ll be fine."

As his words hardened so did his expression, a small smile stretched over his face like a mask. Even still, Shu could see the remnants of fear in his eyes.

"Kanato, tell me."

"I said, i’m fine."

"Kanato-"

He didn’t get any farther in the sentence before the boy was screaming nonsense and pounding on his chest with small, white knuckled fists. Shu could only make out a few words here and there. Mother, fire, and something that almost made Shu fall off the edge of the bed.

"She always loved richter more than us, why?! Why was he so great?! Why did she have to be so awful to us?! All because of him, it was all his fault!"

Kanato’s punches on Shu’s chest weakened, eventually he simply had his fists pressed against him. He shook slightly, the ends of a panic attack obviously affecting him.

"Why...why..."

Shu wrapped an arm around him and let him rest in the nook of his shoulder for a while. The boy’s breath was shuddering lightly and tears pooled in Shu’s collar. Shu had begun to mumble comfort to him before he realized what he was doing, he found himself wondering if Kanato had ever been treated like this. Maybe if his mother was so careful and caring he would’ve been the same.

"Shh, it’s alright. Everything’s alright."

Kanato sunk down to Shu’s lap, resting his head there as he drifted into the place somewhere between reality and a dream. Shu quietly hummed an old piano tune as he tucked him back into bed. As he began to snore softly it was almost hard for Shu to leave. This side of Kanato was hardly seen by anyone, even his mother. He decided to stay in the chair in the corner of his room, just in case he had another nightmare.

\---

"Everyone, get up. We have somewhere to be, come on! God, why must you all be so high maintenance…"

Reiji griped as he walked into Kanato’s room to wake him. He adjusted his glasses and smirked at the peculiar sight before him.

"Shu, care to explain?"

A soft, near whisper could be heard from the corner.

"Nightmare, let him sleep."

Reiji’s smirk quickly turned into a confused frown, but nonetheless he turned on his heel and shut the door carefully behind him.


End file.
